vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Sayori Wakaba
Sayori Wakaba (若葉沙頼, Wakaba Sayori) is Yuki's dorm-mate and best friend since junior high in Cross Academy. Character concept Name *''Wakaba'' means "young leaves." Her given name, Sayori, is a combination of sa meaning "sand", and yori, meaning "trust." Appearance Yori has short light brown hair, big hazel eyes and a cute appearance. Her outfits are usually very modest and feminine. Personality Yori seems to be one of the few girls who is not interested in the Night Class. She finds them a bit scary and stated that she would prefer someone from the Day Class. Yori is also very observant, as she notices a lot of things that happen to Yuki, especially when she gets hurt or is very depressed. Sayori has a calm personality as well. She does not fear when in the presence of vampires, especially those who hunger for her blood, and is indifferent to the fact that Yuki is a Pureblood. History Sayori comes from an old and distinguished family. She also has a fiancee whom she has yet to meet. Her father is Councillor Wakaba. Plot summary Yori's part in the story is relatively small. She spends a lot of time in the first arc worried about Yuki not geting enough sleep and having nightmares. She also states that she doesn't obsess over the night class like the other girls because they scare her.She teases Yuki when Ichiru reveals that Zero has feelings for Yuki and confirms Yori's suspicions, although the whole matter isn't clear to Yuki. Yori finds out that Yuki is a vampire after Aido protected her from a vampire who served Rido. Despite that fact, Yori still accepts Yuki and appeared to be more worried over the fact that she would lose her best friend. Yori parts company with Yuki when she is taken to a safe place by Aido on Kaname's orders. After the attack is over, she defends Aido when the other day class girls are afraid of him. Yori begins the second arc hassling Zero about his stance on vampires and questioning whether he will hunt down Yuki. Yori is one of the few day class students that know about vampires when she and a few other refused to have their memories wiped. After Kaito discovers Yori's friendship with Yuki, he helps Yori to go to the vampire ball, having her stow away in his suitcase, which Zero freaks when she appears at the ball. Kaito and Zero promise to keep an eye on her while she goes find her best friend. Yori has a brief but happy reunion with Yuki. Relationships Yuki Kuran Yuki has been Yori's best friend since middle school and in high school they were dorm mates. She currently still remains as Yuki's best friend even when she discovers that Yuki was a Pureblood vampire and has no contact from her for a year. Yuki pounces on Yori to demonstrate the danger she poses at Yori, but Yori just laughs because she doesn't find Yuki scary at all. This shows that they are still very good friends. Zero Kiryuu Yori sometimes interacts with Zero. She knows Zero has romantic feelings for Yuki. See Also *Sayori Wakaba Gallery Category:Characters Category:Day Class Category:Human Category:Supporting character Category:Female character Category:Cross Academy Category:Manga character Category:Anime Character